I Hope You Dance
by Misha
Summary: Based on AngelRaye's Chibi Scouts and set to Leanne Wolmack's I Hope You Dance. The Scouts share special daughters with their daughters as they watch them grow.


I Hope You Dance   
By Misha   
E-mail: misha_beth@yahoo.com 

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Company do not belong to me. Neither do the Chibi Scouts, with the exception of Rini, they all belong to Angel Raye. I am not making money off this story, so please do not sue me. Also, I do not own "I Hope You Dance" which belongs to Leanne Wolmack and probably a bunch of other people, however I am not making any money off using it in this story, so please do not sue me. 

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,   
Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

"What are you doing Darling?" Amy asked as she entered her quarters. Ariel looked up from the computer. 

"Hi Mommy! I was just looking at this site on the human brain." 

Amy smiled at her daughter, she was glad that Ariel had such an appetite for learning. "That's wonderful, sweetie, is it interesting?" 

"Uh, huh!" Ariel told her mother. "Why don't you come look at it with me, Mommy?" 

"Of course, Darling." Amy said as Ariel scrambled out of the computer chair so that Amy could sit down and then sat on her mother's lap. 

Mother and daughter explored the site together. 

_May you never take one single breath for granted,   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

Gloria was staring out her window at Ms. Ella's star, thinking about her friend. 

"What are you doing, Darling?" Mina asked from the doorway of Gloria's room. 

Gloria turned to look at her mom. "I was just looking at Ms. Ella's star." 

"You miss her don't you?" Mina asked softly. 

Gloria nodded. "Yeah, I still don't understand why she had to die." 

"Oh, Gloria." Mina said, going to embrace her daughter. "Death is a part of life." 

"Then why won't we die?" Gloria asked her mother. "I mean, the Sailor Scouts are going to live forever, aren't they?" 

Mina looked into Gloria's blue eyes. "Darling, there's no assurance that we won't die, you know that. We'll never grow old, true, but there's always a chance we'll die in battle or by accident if Neo-Queen Serenity can't get there with the crystal to revive us in time. Nothing is ever certain, that's why we have to live every moment to it's fullest and never take anything for granted." 

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Michiru asked Hope as the two of them walked along the beach. 

"Yeah." Hope agreed, looking out at it. "It's so big." 

Michiru smiled. "It is, and it's strong. But it can also be gentle. The sea is a mass of contradictions." 

"I feel a connection to it." Hope whispered. 

"I know, Darling." Michiru told her. "That's because you're a Senshi of the Ocean, you'll always feel a connection to it, and I hope that you'll always be awed by it." 

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,   
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

"Haruka Papa, why are some people mean?" Faith asked Haruka one day as the two of them were going for a ride in the car. 

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked. 

"I mean, why do people pick on Ariel and Annika?" 

"Some people aren't very confident in themselves and they like to take it out on other people." Haruka told her. "And since Ariel and Annika are both small, they're often the targets of bullies." 

"I don't think it's fair." Faith muttered. 

"It's not." Haruka told her. "Life isn't always fair, but there is good in the world, you only have to believe in it and have faith." 

"It's not always easy." Faith told her. "I mean I know it's my name, but..." 

"I know, it's hard." Haruka told her. "Faith, it always is, but I'm sure that there are going to be times in your life when you'll need faith to get you by, and I hope that you'll be able to find it." 

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

"Are you already for the dance tonight?" Lita asked Daisy. 

Daisy and Maggie's class was having a dance and both Maggie and Daisy were allowed to go. 

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, how do I look?" 

Lita smiled at her daughter. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks Mom." Daisy said with a smile. "Can I go to Maggie's now?" 

Gary had offered to drive both girls to the dance and then Daisy was going to spend the night there. 

"Sure. Have fun tonight Sweetheart." Lita told her, kissing her child on the head. "And dance as much as you can." 

"I will." Daisy promised, running out the door. 

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,   
Never settle for the path of least resistance,_

"Mama!" Annika cried, burying her head in Raye's chest. 

"Oh, Annika, what's wrong baby?" Raye asked, holding her daughter in her arms. 

"I got picked on again today at school since both Faith and Gloria lost recess today." 

"Oh, Annika," Raye cried, "you can't depend on Gloria or Faith always being there to defend you, sometimes you have to stick up for yourself." 

"I know." Annika whispered. "But Mama, I'm so afraid." 

"Don't be darling," Raye told her, "you're a wonderful person, very brave. It's hard for you right now, but don't give in, it'll get better. Life is never easy, baby, but I hope that you won't let it beat you and that you'll always go after what you want, no matter how hard it is to get there." 

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',   
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

"What's wrong, Rini?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked her daughter who was staring out into space. 

"One of the girls in my class caught her boyfriend cheating on her." Rini said quietly. "She was devastated and it just made me wonder if love is worth it. I mean, I remember how unhappy you were back in the 20th Century when Daddy broke up with you 'cause of those dreams, and now this, and I wonder if love is really worth the pain it sometimes causes?" 

"Definitely." Serenity said, sitting down next to Rini and taking her daughter's hand in her own. "Darling, sometimes we get hurt in life, but that's price of living. To truly live life to it's fullest, you have to take chances, and sometimes you get hurt. But other times you don't and you find the greatest happiness. Yes, it hurt when you're father and I broke up back in the 20th Century, but I would not give up a single moment with him just to stop that pain I felt then. Love is worth all the pain it brings you, because it is the most wonderful thing in the whole world." 

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,   
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

"Mom, why are some people cruel to others?" Maggie asked, putting down her homework. 

This was one of those times when Setsuna managed to take a few days off from the Gates of Time to spend with her daughter. 

"I don't know, Darling." Setsuna said, sitting down in the chair beside Maggie, they just are. Why do you ask?" 

"There's this girl in my class whose Mom and Dad used to hit her, she lives with her Aunt now, but I don't understand how her parents could do that to her?" 

"I don't either." Setsuna murmured sadly, thinking of a certain precious child who would be born in the future and who would go through the same thing before she would finally be able to find happiness. "Some people are just mean and need to take it out on others." 

"It's not fair!" Maggie cried. "I don't see why everyone can't get along and why people do mean things to others!" 

"Darling, I know it's not fair, but that's the way it goes. Nobody will ever get along with everybody, there are some horrible people in the world, but those people are outnumbered by the good ones. Remember that, Darling, the people like you who care about the people around them and hate to see anyone in pain, out number those who don't." 

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

"Mommy, where do people go when they die?" Madelyn asked as she climbed on to Hotaru's lap. 

"They go to heaven, darling, why do you ask?" 

"Kara's grandmother died this week and she was really sad and I just wondered what happened after you die." 

Hotaru hugged her child close to her. "Well, if you're a good person, you go up to heaven to be with God and the angels. But you're never really gone, because even after someone dies, their spirit still watches out for their loved ones, they just can't be seen." 

"Really?" Madelyn asked. 

"Really." Hotaru assured her. 

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

There was another Palace Party, this one for Gary and Setsuna's anniversary, and all the Chibi Scouts were together. 

Serenity and Endymion approached them. "Would you like to dance, sweetie?" Endymion asked his daughter. 

Rini smiled and took his hand as her father led her to the dance floor. 

Gary and Maggie joined them a minute later and then soon all the Chibi Scouts were dancing with their fathers, except Faith who was standing on the sidelines watching as Haruka and Hope danced together. 

The scouts all stood together watching their daughters. 

"They're growing up so quickly aren't they?" Serenity said quietly, looking at her daughter who was almost grown. 

"They are." Raye said sadly, looking at Annika. "It'll be hard for me when Annika's no longer a little girl." 

"Well, that won't be for a while yet." Mina assured her. "Right now, there still young girls who need us to guide them." 

"And we will." Lita said. "We'll help them grow up into strong, capable adults who will be able to succeed at whatever they put their mind too." 

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

Haruka, Michiru, Mina, Amy, and Raye all took their girls to the beach. 

As she and her friends played on the shore, Hope thought about what Michiru had told her. 

_I will,_ she thought, _I will always be amazed by it's beauty and size._ Hope vowed then and there to one day bring her daughter to the ocean and tell her the what Michiru had told her. 

With another look at the water, Hope ran to rejoin her friends. 

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens   
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

After a kid teases Annika and Ariel, Faith thinks about Haruka's words about having faith. 

_I'll find it._ She vowed. _I'll find the faith within me and I'll make sure my friends find it too._

She walked over to Annika, Ariel, Hope, and Gloria and she repeated Haruka's words to them. 

Her friends were just as determined to find the faith to get through the rough spots as she was and she was sure they would all succeed. It would be hard at times, but they would do it. 

They would the faith to persevere and they would have each other. 

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
Dance...I hope you dance.  
_

The End


End file.
